puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Shou
Shou is the slightly-playboyish leader of the popular boy band, Callings, in Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream. He also is the main designer of the Prism Show fashion store, the Prism Stone Shop. He first met Aira when she tripped on him right after her first Prism Show. Impressed by her talent, he kissed her on the forehead. His relationship with her got off to a rocky start, as he was jealous of her designing talent when he was in a slump, but they slowly found themselves having feelings for each other as the series progressed. Role in the Plot In Aurora Dream, Shou meets Aira for the first time at her first Prism Show. After she falls on top of her, he kisses her forehead. He is considered the be a playboyish and carefree guy at this point. Although Shou and Aira seemed to have perfect compatibility, even so early on, they actually got off to a rocky start. Once Aira found out that the fashion designer of her favorite store, the Prism Store was in fact Shou, she started idolizing him as a genius even more. The reason Shou had invited her over for coffee at the Prism Stone Shop was because he wanted inspiration for his designs, which Aira always had. However, she seemed so bright and happy that he got irritated at her and lashed out, asking "What, did you think I invited you on a date or something?!". Aira went home in tears, but made up with Shou when she helped him with his design before her show, and wore it on stage. She showed how simple changes can make all the difference. Their bond was rekindled once again, and Shou started to feel something for Aira at this point. He whispered "Thank you" in her ear as he left. Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Shou appears to still be working in Callings 3 years later. He has changed his hairstyle, and has grown in the past 3 years. Everyone in Callings has supposedly graduated from highschool. Relationships Shou Aurora Dream Shou and Aira's relationship may have gotten off to a rocky start, but they soon relied on each other for fashion advice and just to talk. They shared a tender moment at the fireworks festival, and Aira was willing to give up her first kiss to him, but he pretended not to notice, as he knew that he had to focus on Callings. However, he confessed his love for her during the fireworks, but she did not hear him. Their relationship was at a standstill as Aira was busy with work, until a rival appeared. That rival was Nana. Nana was a superstar on the same level as Shou, and they even shared a kiss in the movie they appeared together in. This left Aira in a funk, not being able to focus on anything. She was so depressed that she couldn't even practice properly. However, she came to terms with the feelings she was feeling and flew a new Prism Jump, announcing unintentionally to the audience that she was in love. She talked with Shou afterwards, him telling her that the kiss in the movie was a CG kiss with a doll. He also said he had no intention of dating anyone while he was in callings, but he had feelings for her. As idols, they decided without words that they would not date, but be in love with each other. When Aira decided to jump the Aurora Rising, Shou confronted her on Valentines Day, giving her a present of a new, one-of-a-kind Prism Stone he made just for her, a beautiful orange-pearl necklace. He started getting scared, as he knew the Aurora Rising had broken many jumpers before. He embraced Aira from behind and held her tight, making her blush. After a moment of silence, he listened to her reasons and determination, and decided to cheer her on. When Aira was trying to save Rizumu from being sucked into the depths of Hell, the necklace was the key that saved herself from being sucked in, along with Shou calling out her name into the vortex. He attended the finals to cheer on Aira, and helped her perform the Aurora Rising Dream by yelling "Aurora Rising!" with the rest of the crowd. On the final episode of Aurora Rising, Aira and Shou go on a date and reminisce about the past year. Aira asks something of him. "I have a favor to ask of you..." This favor is never heard. Dear My Future Aira has proceeded to her final year of high school, and Shou has graduated. When Mia and the others come into the Prism Shop, only he and Aira are there. As the members of Prizzmy☆ look on across from the two as they sit on the couch together, Shou hands Aira his new Prism Stone, placing it near her lips, to which she blushes. "What are you getting all flustered for?" He flirts and teases her. Even though their relationship seems to be going great at this point, as they act like true lovers, things get stormy when a new guy named Yun-su opens a new Prism Stone shop right next door to Shou's. Not only that, but he seems to be hitting on Aira right from the start, calling her a goddess and offering her free fashion. Shou shows obvious jealousy, and Aira notices. He also is shocked when she compliments Yun-su's designed clothes as sexy and beautiful, and when she says she can hear their voices perfectly. He jumps in front of her to stop Yun-su's flirting, and introduces himself. Storm turns to tsunami when onstage a MARs Prism Show, Yun-su presents a crown to Aira, calls her his goddess and muse, and kisses her hand. Shou becomes infuriated, and jumps onstage (he might have expected this to happen, SINCE HE WAS WEARING SKATES IN THE AUDIENCE). In order to be on a higher level than Yun-su to show he was more suited for Aira, Shou introduced himself first as Shou from Callings, but finally let out the secret he had kept for at least 4 years- He is the designer of Prism Stone. In order to fight back against Yun-su's crown, Shou gives A ira an even more amazing present- His pendant that he had been wearing since the moment they had met. Shou is determined to protect Aira from Yun-su, so they become rivals for her heart. Little does Yun-su know (or maybe he does), Aira only has eyes for Shou. Category:Callings Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Top Category:Main Love Interests